Kaldra Sargt (TT2)
Appearance Kaldra has an athletic build. He is a Vulkrixian, their species being anthropomorphic foxes. As is customary for his kind, he has white wings (with a wingspan of 12 feet total, or 6 feet individually). He has red fur with a white front, with black tips on his ears. He also possesses sharp canine teeth and half-inch claws on his fingertips and toes. Street Clothes Kaldra wears white robes. Uniform Kaldra wears the Blue Lantern uniform. Notable Equipment Ring of Power: Blue Lantern - Kaldra's additional power lies in the ring he keeps hidden in his robes, the ring of a Blue Lantern. Rarely does he don it, but when he does, it is for a very important cause. Personality Kaldra is a long-time believer in one thing: hope. He's helpful, kind, courteous, polite and generally a friendly individual. Be warned, however: his mood darkens considerably when his friends are in danger, and he is a dangerous creature to anger. Powers and Abilities Relationships Teen Titans Kaldra has become an invaluable asset and, more importantly, friend of almost every Titan he's come across. Having transported Katie back and forth from the United Kingdom to beat up her boyfriend's crazy ex; rescued Keera "Night Hawk" Lee Johanson, Myra "Shredder" Carmykle, Jason "Seer" Norrik, and many other Titans from Shoan City; led the rescues of Laura "Beastgirl" Marie Logan and Ashley "Ash" Elizabeth Forrest; and many more, Kaldra has more than proven himself a staunch ally of the Titans. And their appreciation was nowhere more clear than in the surprise party they chose to throw for him upon his return to Earth after spending years away. Ozida "Roxer" Foraza Though Kaldra is close to all the Titans, he has a special bond with Roxer, having helped Roxer escape from his torment in a Brotherhood of Evil prison. The two have been fast friends ever since, with Roxer often confiding in Kaldra things that he wasn't even willing to tell his long-time teammate, Ryna-Maiend'r "Rynfyre" Mortael. Katie "Chained Beast" Jane Andrews Katie's had a deep interest in Kaldra's culture as soon as they met. She even discovered she could transform into a Vulkrixian once she'd studied their anatomy. They developed a close bond, with Kaldra even giving Katie a Vulkrixian blade. History Backstory ---- Kaldra Sargt is a member of the galactic observation force known simply as the Sentinels. This organization is responsible for delivering tactical information to the galaxy's "heroes" and informs organizations such as the Green Lantern Corps, Justice League, and others about the locations, plots, and numbers of groups of evil-doers. During a routine operation, Agent Kaldra went out of his way to rescue a small family-run merchant ship from pirates. The merchants were on the brink of death thanks to the pirates and informed him that they had almost lost hope of rescue as their distress beacon hadn't been answered for some time. To this the Vulkrixian replied, "So long as you still draw breath, there is always hope." This statement engaged a nearby Blue Lantern Ring, which chose him to become the sector's Blue Lantern. The Vulkrixian spent a short period of time training his new ring-wielding before continuing on his mission to Earth to investigate the Brotherhood of Evil. After the fall of the Brotherhood planet-wide shield, Kaldra had returned to the Sentinels for his next assignment, only having spent a brief amount of time on his home planet of Vulkrix before being sent away for Sentinel duties across the galaxy. Homecoming ---- Kaldra put in a request for permanent assignment to Earth. Once accepted, Kaldra heads to Earth right away to reunite with his friends among the Titans, who had set up a welcome home party to greet him. As old friends and new gather around Kaldra, he catches two of his good friends, Wyndfyre and Roxer, shooting each other a mysterious look,Post #11 but before he can ask what's wrong, he's introduced to one of the newest Titans, Haima, who is long-time Titan Night Hawk's husband... though Kaldra doesn't know what a "husband" is. Kaldra also learns that his good friend Katie has had triplets, which he calls "kits." Kaldra isn't the only one who will have to get used to changes. The Titans are shocked to see how Kaldra's appearance has changed: though it looks as if he hasn't aged a day, he has grown taller, and his hair has changed color from black to white.Post #13 Kaldra explains these are essentially the effects of his species' version of puberty.Post #14 However, before they can enjoy their reunion more, Wyndfyre and Roxer's communicators go off with an emergency alert, drawing them and their tower-mate Myra to Shoan City to deal with an alien attack. Unfortunately, they leave before Kaldra has a chance to show off his impressive new ship, The Tempest, to the rest of the Titans. It's far larger than his previous ship, dwarfing the Dawnbringer in comparison.Post #20 Kaldra proudly proclaims it's his upgrade from the Sentinels due to his permanent post... and that it's his gift to the Titans, to serve as a new Titan command center. He's about to take the Titans on a tour when Night Hawk's communicator also goes off with a distress signal from her old friend and mentee, Ophelia, which is especially odd and alarming, as Ophelia is supposed to be training with the Justice League.Post #21 Kaldra, eager to rescue the frightened girl he remembered and helped care for five years ago, takes Keera and Haima to the distress signal location using The Tempest's teleportation room. First Flight ---- :Content. List of Character Appearances *Welcome Home Party! *First Flight *Lazarus, Part 1 Character Also Mentioned In: *Welcome Home Party... Notes For all continuities of Kaldra Sargt, click here. Category:Tabs